Bocah Bernama Daiki
by Lyre Since
Summary: 'Namanya Daiki, tetapi aku lebih suka memanggilnya Aomine. Dia adalah temanku sewaktu aku kecil, sebelum aku pindah ke California, dan dia adalah orang pertama yang melamarku.'


Full Summary: 'Namanya Daiki, tetapi aku lebih suka memanggilnya Aomine. Dia adalah temanku sewaktu aku kecil, sebelum aku pindah ke California, dan dia adalah orang pertama yang melamarku,' atau, sebuah cerita dimana Kuroko bukan rekan timnya di Seirin, Kuroko adalah guru TK-nya sewaktu ia masih di Jepang. Aomine bukan rivalnya di Touou, Aomine adalah rivalnya dari kecil. Maka, Himuro bukan orang yang pertama kali mengajarkan Kagami bermain basket, tetapi Kuroko.

Reminder: Kid Fic, Perbedaan Umur, fluff, AU.

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

* * *

.

"Kamu sudah besar… Taiga-kun."

Suaranya serak dan lebih berat, tetapi pandangannya tetap teduh seperti dulu. Lebih tepatnya, tujuh tahun yang lalu. Sekarang tinggi Kagami melampauinya, tetapi rangkulan Kuroko membuatnya teduh. Kagami menggumamkan sebuah sambutan,

"Ya. Aku pulang, Kuroko."

Kuroko tersenyum dan mata biru langit itu menghanyutkan dalam nostalgia. Matanya sudah mulai ada kerutan-kerutan kecilnya, rambut cepaknya terpotong rapi dan tidak seliar dulu. Orang di depannya ini bukanlah pemuda berumur dua puluh satu tahun yang suka _kagok_ melerainya saat ia bertengkar dengan anak lain, atau diam-diam memberinya kue kering tambahan, tetapi ia tetap guru yang sama yang akan selalu mengayominya.

Berapa umurnya? Tiga puluh? _Wow._

Kuroko Tetsuya memberi gestur untuk dia masuk, guru TK itu sedang dalam masa istirahat, suara anak-anak di luar kantornya teredam pintu saat Kagami menutupnya. Ia masih ingat, sayup-sayup, memasuki ruangan ini untuk mengambil kue keringnya atau saat menunggu ayahnya telat menjemput. Semua terlihat raksasa sewaktu itu, raksasa dan buram karena memorinya yang memudar.

Tetapi sekarang semuanya terlihat lebih mungil dan rapuh, seperti kursi kayu yang ia duduki sekarang. Ia merasa gugup akan mematahkan kaki-kakinya dengan beratnya. Kuroko yang melihat ia memperhatikan kaki kursi hanya mengulum senyum, "saya ingat kesukaanmu duduk di situ sembari makan kue yang seharusnya jatah anak yang tidak masuk."

Kagami mendongak, wajahnya terkejut dan pipinya sedikit memerah karena malu. Kuroko melanjutkan, "kau dulu suka menaikkan kedua kakimu walau memakai sepatu." Kali ini Kuroko menunjukkan senyuman kecil.

Kagami menyengir malu, ia membuka suaranya dan menunjukkan bahasa Jepangnya yang seharusnya membuat guru-guru malu, tetapi Kuroko hanya mendenguskan tawa. "Ugh, jangan ingatkanku, Kuroko."

Mata Kuroko melembut, senyum tipisnya melebar, "saya hanya senang Taiga-kun tidak berubah dan masih memanggil saya seperti dulunya," kata-katanya menyebarkan sentimen yang Kagami rasakan, Kagami juga merindukan guru pertamanya yang ia mengenalkannya segalanya.

"Sudahlah, Kuroko, kau terlalu melankolis. Aku juga tidak akan kemana-mana lagi." Ia memulai, memberi berita bagus dan Kuroko menaruh kedua sikut ke atas mejanya, Kagami menyenderkan tubuh besarnya ke kursi kayu.

"Baiklah, saya ingin mendengar cerita Taiga-kun mengapa pindah kembali ke Jepang."

"Ayahku. Ia bilang ada tawaran pekerjaan di Jepang dan menurut dia aku harus mengenal leluhurku, tetapi itu hanya dia membesarkan diri. Hmph, aku masih rada jetlag dari pesawat kemarin." Kagami menguap, tetapi tidak berkutik lain.

"Dan ibumu?"

Senyum Kagami bergetar sedetik, tangan sang guru beberapa inci maju, merasakan khawatir saat melihat sendu yang dipancarkan mata muridnya. _Mantan_ muridnya— _tidak, tidak ada yang namanya mantan murid, walau Kagami sudah SMP bukan berarti dia bukan muridnya._ "…itulah yang akan aku ceritakan."

Mata Kagami meringkuk dari tatapan sayang itu, tidak sengaja melandas pada sebuah pigura, berisi foto yang buram mencoklat oleh waktu, tetapi dari segala distorsi, tetap mengingatkannya akan arus memori yang ia dekap lekat.

Kuroko juga mengikuti pandangannya, sekarang menyentuh pigura itu, mengangkatnya sembari tersenyum gemar, "ah, Taiga-kun masih ingat, foto perpisahan TK."

Kagami mendengus, "yeah, Shougo menangis sampai muntah."

" _Dan_ kau termasuk yang menangis paling keras karena takut tidak bertemu mereka lagi saat SD. Malah kau pindah di kelas 2," tembak Kuroko balik, membuat Kagami menyengir malu sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Kau masih ingat teman-temanmu?"

"Kise. Momoi. Murasakibara… umm," matanya bergerak-gerak ke atas mencari-cari memorinya yang acak. "Aku ingat seperti Fukuda, Furihata, Katsuki—"

"Siapa Katsuki, Taiga-kun?"

"Enggak ada yang namanya Katsuki?!"

Kuroko menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa, matanya terpejam menandakan ia sangat terhibur dan Kagami menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan gelakan, ia memilih tersenyum lebar. "Saya ingin kamu mengulang lagi dari awal, semua lima puluh anak."

Kagami membuat erangan, menatap gurunya dengan protes, "eeh…? Kenapa?! Lagian, kembali lagi, aku sepertinya juga ingin mengontak kembali mereka nanti, dari yang terdekat. Ayahku bilang aku harus masuk SMP baruku minggu depan (besok), untuk memulai semester baru. Jadi, aku tidak punya waktu yang banyak."

"Baiklah, akan saya dengarkan, cerita dari si akan-menjadi-ace NBA." Ia tiba-tiba tersenyum penuh makna, "tetapi saya ingin mengingat kembali waktu-waktu dulu."

" _Kalau_ aku ingat."

Kuroko hanya menggedikkan bahu, "siapa yang akan melupakan sebuah lamaran."

.

* * *

.

Balik sembilan dan empat bulan sebelum Kagami kembali lagi ke Jepang, Kuroko—berumur dua puluh satu tahun dan baru saja lulus universitas—adalah guru Kagami—berumur lima tahun dan baru saja masuk TK— dan ia tidak memberi kesan pertama baik untuk bocah itu.

(Kuroko bekerja di awal musim semi. Awalnya, ia ingin mengurusi daycare, tetapi pemilik daycare sekaligus TK menawarkan apa ia sanggup menangani anak-anak TK.)

Sehari sebelum fakta itu terjadi, Kuroko belajar Kagami adalah anak yang introvert, yang suka bermain pasir sendiri walau beberapa guru lain sudah menyuruhnya bermain dengan teman yang lain. Walau ia termasuk anak yang biasa, tidak menonjol banyak dan tidak rewel jika di tinggal kedua orang tuanya.

Tetapi, Kuroko ingin bocah ini tidak mengurung dirinya dari kawan-kawannya, tidak dalam umur segitu.

Maka dengan kesempatan enam jam sekolah, Ia suka diam-diam—dengan keberadaannya yang rendah membuatnya susah untuk disadari dengan segara—mengetuk bahu anak itu dan anak itu akan kesal jika waktu mainnya di ganggu. Lalu Kuroko akan menariknya ke kumpulan anak lain.

Tetapi hari pertama (yaitu besoknya) Kagami Taiga benar-benar bermain dengan anak lain, Haizaki Shougo mengambil paksa kukis jahe yang Kuroko bagi-bagi untuk semuanya dan membuat Kagami kesal. Ia tahu temperamen Kagami cukup singkat, dan ia tentu panik melihat Shougo-kun di _camel clutch_ (1) oleh Kagami. Keduanya menangis karena dimarahi Mayuzumi-sensei dan Kuroko hanya bisa mendesah dan menepuk keningnya pelan.

Selanjutnya, teman-temannya jadi takut dengan Kagami, takut jika ia marah dan juga Kagami jarang tersenyum. Maka mereka selalu berasumsi Kagami marah. Oh, dan ia _mengambek_ dengan Kuroko selama dua hari, tetapi guru itu memiliki determinasi tinggi, maka ia tidak akan meninggalkan bocah itu.

Sampai ia mengenalkan dengan permainan baru kepadanya.

TK mereka adalah TK yang masih relatif baru, maka hanyalah lapangan sepak bola yang dimiliki TK mereka, yang hanya selebar 20x15 yar dan dikuasai oleh Shougo-kun. Sewaktu itu Kuroko kehabisan ide untuk mengajak bocah rambut merah marun itu untuk bermain. Waktunya juga disita beberapa anak yang juga ingin perhatiannya.

Sehari sebelumnya, Kuroko menemukan lapangan itu dua blok dari TK mereka berada, dan itulah dimana idenya datang. Saat bel istirahat berbunyi dan semuanya berhambur keluar, Kuroko keluar membawa sebuah bola basket kecil dan mendorong ring basket kecil. "Ah, Mayuzumi-san, bisa tolong membantu saya bawa ke lapangan basket?"

Mayuzumi, yang tengah menahan cemberut saat seorang anak menangis karena kunciran rambutnya lepas, menoleh penasaran pada Kuroko. "Ikat saja dengan tali lalu kau tarik. Kau mau membawa bocah-bocah ingusan ini ke lapangan basket sebelah? Mengapa tidak di sini?" ujarnya sembari mengelap hidung muridnya.

"Disini tidak ada ruangan cukup untuk bermain dan saya tidak ingin mereka bermain di dalam ruangan," ujarnya. Kuroko mengerling ke atas, berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk. "Benar juga," ia segera masuk kembali untuk mencari tali dan mengikatnya, ia lalu menggeretnya di depan kumpulan anak-anak yang bermain, menuju gerbang. Sesuai prediksi, ada yang mendekat.

"Kurokocchi-sensei? Sensei mau kemana?" Kise-kun, berjalan mendekati sembari menarik apronnya.

Kuroko otomatis tersenyum dan mengelus kepala pirang itu, "mau bermain basket. Kise-kun mau ikut?" mata Ryouta melebar dan ia tersenyum lebar.

"Mauu…!" ia mengangguk-angguk sembari melonjak-lonjak seperti Pikachu.

"Cari teman-temanmu yang mau ikut sensei," ujar Kuroko sembari menepuk punggung bocah itu, yang langsung berlari menuju kerumunan. Selagi itu, Kuroko mendekati Kagami yang tengah bermain ayunan. Bocah itu tengah mencoba mendorong ayunannya jauh-jauh agar ia bisa melayang tinggi. Kuroko sedikit cemas.

"Kagami-kun…" serunya, mendapati rengutan dari sepasang amber itu.

Kagami membuang muka sembari mendorong tubuhnya jauh ke belakang. Kuroko melanjutkan, "Kagami-kun bahaya mendorongnya seperti itu. Entar jatuh." Suaranya di buat tegas dan Kagami berhenti, sepertinya menimang pilihannya. "Sensei punya permainan yang lebih baik."

Kagami menahan kedua kakinya dan saat ia berpikir lebih lama, kakinya terpeleset pasir yang gempur dan tubuhnya terayun, hampir jatuh terjungkal karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Kuroko segera menahan tubuh mungil itu agar tidak terjatuh kepala dulu di tanah pasir taman mereka. "Nah, kan?"

Bibir Kagami membuat sebuah n kecil dan bibir bawahnya maju, wajahnya merah malu dan Kuroko mencoba menahan senyumnya, hanya mengulur tangannya. "…Ya udah," ujarnya pelan, menerima uluran tangannya. "Tapi belum tentu aku suka!" seru bocah itu keras kepala.

Kuroko hanya memberi tawa hambar, lalu menuntun bocah itu ke kerumunan anak yang mengelilingi seorang guru yang menjaga hoop basket kecil itu. "Basket?" tebak bocah itu, wajahnya terlihat tegang melihat banyaknya teman-temannya.

Kuroko mengelus kepalanya, "tidak apa-apa, Kagami-kun, Shougo-kun tidak ikut main." Kagami mendelik saat Kuroko mengelusnya, tetapi memperlambat jalannya.

"Enggak ah! Enggak bisa mainnya juga!" ia berbalik ke ayunannya dan Kuroko menahan bahunya.

"Tunggu, Kagami-kun!" ujarnya cepat, "bagaimana kalau sensei tawarkan sesuatu." Bocah itu berhenti dan Kuroko melanjutkan, "jika Kagami-kun berhasil memasukkan lima basket, Kagami-kun boleh melakukan apa saja."

Kagami merengut, "kenapa kayak gitu?" ia menatap Kuroko defensif tetapi sesuatu telah berpendar di matanya.

"Kagami-kun akan sensei ajarkan, sensei janji ini mudah. Tentu saja… kalau Kagami-kun berani membuktikannya, baru sensei akan biarkan Kagami-kun… dan sensei beri kue tambahan." Mata Kagami melebar, Kuroko bersorak dalam diam menyadari ia menangkap perhatian anak ini.

Setelah bocah itu berpikir, Kagami mengangguk pelan. "Tapi sensei janji, lho." Ia mulai mengikuti Kuroko berjalan dan Kuroko hanya tersenyum sembari mengariskan sebuah x di sisi kiri dadanya.

"Sensei janji."

.

* * *

.

"Aominecchi! Ayo ikut bermain basket!"

Ryouta menyahut ke balik sebuah pohon akasia, seorang bocah berkulit sawo matang menyembulkan kepalanya. Sementara tangannya mengangkat sebuah kumbang. "Basket?" ada sebuah nada girang di balik pertanyaan penasaran itu, manik-manik biru dongker berkilat.

Kise memandang tangan Aominecchi dengan geli, tetapi ia berujar, "ya! Kurokocchi mengajak kita ke lapangan basket sebelah!"

Senyum Aomine melebar. Ia segera meletakkan kumbang itu secara sembarang dan mengelap tangannya yang kotor oleh tanah di baju seragamnya, melompati akar yang gendut sembari berlari, mendorong Kise dengan ringan. "Kuroko-sensei, bodoh! Ayo! Ini baru mainanku!"

Kise, hampir terjatuh hanya merengut dan berlari mengikuti bocah di depannya, "mou… terserah, kau juga yang suka memanggilnya 'Tetsu'!"

Bocah di depannya menjulurkan lidah dan menyengir, "itu kan karena dia tetanggakuu…!" serunya sembari tertawa dan ia menoel gadis kecil berambut merah jambu, "Satsuki! Ayo bermain basket!"

"Huh?" gadis manis yang tengah bermain masak-masakan itu menelengkan kepala, "Dai-chan, kan, enggak bisa mainnya!"

"Nanti Tetsu ajarkaan, ayooo…!"

"Tetsu-kun!" ujar gadis pinky itu girang mendengar nama guru favoritnya, ikut berdiri dan berlari.

"' _Kurokocchi-sensei'_ , Momocchi…!"

.

* * *

.

Kuroko sebenarnya tidak bisa bermain basket.

Tidak secara praktis. Ia tahu cara bermain basket secara teori, Akashi-kun—koleganya dan mantan kapten tim basket universitas—mengajarkannya, tetapi Akashi-kun sendiri juga berkata dia tidak bisa diharapkan dalam bermain sendiri, dia adalah kasus spesial untuk bermain se-tim. Tetapi tentu saja bocah-bocah ini tidak tahu dan tidak perlu tahu.

Ia memberi contoh-contoh simpel seperti _dribbling_ dan _lay-up_ —untunglah hoopnya yang kecil dan lebih pendek dari dia—yang tentu saja tidak banyak bisa ia ajarkan. Kagami sepertinya terganggu dengan keberadaan beberapa anak yang mengerubungi Kuroko dan tidak memberikannya ruang gerak. Kuroko yang menyadari itu meminta beberapa anak untuk duduk di kursi penonton, meminta mereka membagi tim untuk yang menonton dan bermain.

Kagami mendapatkan tim yang bermain, total tujuh anak, Kuroko meminta mereka untuk pemanasan, dengan "ikuti sensei, ya," dan mereka semua mengikutinya. Setelah itu Kuroko menarik salah satu muridnya untuk mendemonstrasikan _dribble_ , lalu mengoperkan ke setiap tujuh anak. Beberapa sudah mengetahui caranya tapi beberapa ada yang masih suka terselip, dan sebagainya. Ring basket disesuaikan dua kali lipat lebih tinggi dari yang paling tinggi—Murasakibara Atsushi-kun—dan mereka semua berbaris untuk mencoba _lay-up_ —lima kali mencoba.

Saat giliran Kagami, jantung Kuroko berdebar. Ia melihat Kagami Taiga memandang fokus ke atas ring, ekspresinya lebih hidup dari… ini baru pertama kalinya ia melihat bocah itu terlihat _tertarik_ dalam sesuatu. Sekali lempar, masuk. Empat lagi. Satu lagi ia melempar bola, tidak berarah tetapi bolanya masuk. Kuroko memperhatikan kaki-kaki kecil itu meloncat setiap ia melempar.

Kagami sudah memasuki empat basket, satu lagi dan taruhan kecil mereka akan dimenangkan bocah merah darah. Kuroko gugup ia akan meminta untuk berhenti bermain, tetapi saat lemparan terakhir masuk dengan sekali _whoos_ yang mulus, Kuroko sangat berharap ia berubah pikiran. Skor lima sempurna, anak ini punya bakat.

Spektator-spektator mungil bersorak sorai, berlari turun dari bangku penonton, semuanya mengelilingi Kagami dan merangkulnya dan berjingkrak-jingkrak dengan suara-suara cempreng mereka. Kuroko menaruh telunjuknya di jari dan membuat suara _'ssstt'_ kepada mereka untuk tidak terlalu ramai, disekitar mereka ada rumah-rumah. Kagami terlihat terkesiap, terkejut melihat reaksi teman-temannya yang menyoraki Kagami si Pemarah, wajahnya bersemu bahagia.

"Kagami-kun…" panggil gurunya lembut. Kagami teringat janji mereka, ia menunduk malu dan ia mendekati Kuroko.

"…aku mau main basket lagi," gumam Kagami tanpa membalas pandangan Kuroko. Kuroko hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengelusnya—

 _Whoos, brak!_

Semua berhenti, semua menoleh ke sebuah ring yang terjatuh dan seorang anak berambut biru tua, memberi cengiran bersalah sembari menggaruk kepalanya. "Ups," ujarnya.

"Aominecchi juga skor lima!"

Seruan Kise membuat anak-anak lain terkesiap, beberapa anak mengelilingi Aomine sembari berujar, "Whoa, Daiki-kun keren!" semua kembali ribut walau Kuroko sendiri terbingung kenapa ring mereka jatuh. Lalu Momoi Satsuki menarik tangan Kuroko, yang tentu saja berjalan menuju Aomine dan hoop mereka yang terjatuh.

"Dai-chan mencoba surem-suremding…?" gadis rambut pink itu terbata-bata bersemangat.

" _Slam dunk_ , bodoh!" ujar Aomine dan Kuroko mengerutkan alisnya mendengar olokan yang bocah kulit sawo matang itu sebutkan.

"Daiki-kun, mohon jangan berkata kasar," tetapi ia tertegun. Aomine mencoba nge- _dunk_? Darimana bocah ini belajar? Apa karena ia sering mengikuti Kuroko latihan di lapangan dekat rumahnya? "Daiki-kun mencoba nge- _dunk_?" ia meraih tiang plastik itu, menariknya agar berdiri kembali.

Aomine mengangguk senang dan ia menunjuk Kise. "Tanya saja Kise! Aku sudah bisa!"

"Masukkan bolanya, maksudnya?"

Aomine kembali tersenyum lebar, "iya sambil loncat! Lihat, kan? Aku suka lihat kalian main! Akashi-san juga ngajarin aku!

 _Akashi-kun?!_ Kuroko mengerut bingung mendengar mantan kapten di universitasnya, yang bekerja sebagai pengacara, yang walau kantornya dekat dengan perumahan mereka, tetapi yang tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang suka bermain dengan anak-anak. Sebelum ia menanyakan lebih jauh tentang hubungan misterius tetangganya dan rekan timnya, Aomine kembali mengejutkan.

"Hey, kamu." Suaranya berubah rendah, Kuroko memilki firasat buruk tentang ini. "Kamu yang seram! Main denganku!" tantang bocah rambut biru tua ini. Kuroko terbelalak dan panik. Ia tahu ulah anak tetangganya ini, sembrono. Daiki bahkan kadang suka menantang anak-anak SD yang lebih tua darinya.

Kagami untungnya hanya merengut dan menggeleng bingung. Ia menoleh ke Kuroko dengan takut, sepertinya ia kapok dimarahi Mayuzumi-sensei karena bertengkar dengan Shougo-kun. "Siapa kamu nyuruh-nyuruh?"

Aomine hanya berjalan mendekat, berkacak pinggang, tinggi mereka tidak beda jauh dengan Kagami lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya. Tetapi Daiki tidak pernah takut dengan tinggi yang hampir tersusul. Nanti ia tumbuh dan ia sudah terbiasa menantang anak yang bahkan lebih tua, yang paling tua adalah bapak-bapak, yaitu Akashi-san.

"Ayo main samaku! Kamu bagus mainnya. Atau kamu takut? _Pengecut!"_ seru Aomine sembari menyodorkan sebuah bola basket berukuran 8.5.

"Aomine-kun!" seru Kuroko kesal, "dari mana belajar kata itu?" ia mendekati kedua bocah itu, ingin mencegah sesuatu yang ia tidak ingin ia sesali. Tetapi Kagami sudah kepincut, terutama dengan kata _'pengecut'_. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menatap Daiki kesal. Kuroko menelan ludah, "Kagami-kun, sudah, kita main yang lain lagi."

"Aku bukan pengecut!" seru bocah berambut marun itu geram, merampas bola dari tangan Daiki.

Daiki tersenyum, familiar dengan tatapan geram itu, dan hanya memprovokasi. "Ayo, kalau kamu bukan ayam!"

.

* * *

.

Apa mereka tahu cara bermain one-on-one?

Tidak sama sekali. Apalagi saat Aomine meminta (dengan keras kepala) untuk mereka memakai ring yang besar. Tetapi saat Kagami mencoba keras merebut bola dari Daiki, itu sudah cukup memulai permainan mereka.

' _Jangan berhenti men-dribble'_ adalah mantra walaupun ritmenya hancur, tetapi mana tahu dia apa itu ritme? Ia hanya kesal dengan wajah bocah ini, menantangnya seakan dia lebih baik. Tetapi Kagami mencoba men- _dribble_ sembari jalan, bola hampir terjatuh tetapi reflex-nya yang cukup cepat membuatnya berkali-kali menahan bola.

Dalam kasus lain, Daiki sudah bisa men- _dribble_ sembari berlari. Daiki berhasil merebut, walau hampir menabrak setengah tubuh Kagami dan membuat Kuroko gugup, tetapi Kagami langsung berlari mengejarnya—cepat juga dia—dan saat Aomine melempar bolanya, cukup tinggi lemparannya untuk anak berumur lima, Kagami panik dan hanya mempunyai satu pikiran. Bola. Lalu ia melompat, tinggi sampai ujung jari menyentuh permukaan kasar bola oranye, sehingga bola itu oleng dan hanya menyentuh bibir keranjang.

Kuroko terkesiap melihat tingginya loncatannya, sementara Kagami terduduk karena ia melompat terlalu tinggi. Daiki menyiapkan bola, kesal tidak berhasil memasukkan bolanya, lalu saat ia melempar lagi… sepasang tangan besar menangkap bola yang melambung. Pemilik kedua tangan merengut ke kedua bocah di bawahnya, bola diangkat tinggi-tinggi. "Ya, sudah-sudah, mainnya cukup. Sudah bel, bocah-bocah!"

Aomine menggeram, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dari belakang, anak-anak merengek karena waktu main sudah habis. "Mayuzumi-senseei! Tadi hampir masuk!"

Mayuzumi mendecakkan lidahnya, "iya, bagus, tapi besok saja lagi."

Kuroko mendekati Aomine, menyentuh pundaknya sebelum anak itu murung, "Daiki-kun sudah bagus tadi," ia beralih ke Kagami, yang sudah berdiri sembari menepuk-nepuk celananya. "Kagami-kun juga, lompatannya hebat sekali." ia memberi senyuman yang menenangkan.

Kagami terdiam, pipinya sedikit bersemu karena dipuji. Saat Mayuzumi-sensei dan Kuroko-sensei menggiring anak-anak kembali, Aomine membalikkan tubuhnya ke bocah berambut merah.

"Hey," panggil Daiki pelan, "lain kali lawan aku lagi." Ia lalu memberi senyuman lebarnya, "minta Tetsu ajarin!"

Kagami hanya merengut bingung, menelengkan sedikit kepalanya sembari mengekor Kuroko, "Tetsu?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya-sensei!" tunjuk Daiki tidak sopan ke arah Kuroko. Kagami terdiam sembari memperhatikan Kuroko dan Daiki, melihat bocah surai biru tua itu berlari ke kedua sahabatnya yang lain, dan Kagami sadar, ia baru saja mempunyai teman pertamanya selama masuk TK. Ia akhirnya memberi senyuman dan sebuah anggukan.

.

* * *

.

"Taiga."

"Kenapa?" Kuroko mengerjap bingung, ia pikir ia salah dengar karena sang anak berkata begitu pelan.

"Panggil aku Taiga." Gumamnya lagi, lebih jelas, lebih serius karena manik-manik matanya membalas mata Kuroko.

Kuroko menyadari sesuatu, merasakan sebuah sentuhan hangat di bawah perutnya, "tentu…" ia bereksperimen, "Taiga-kun," mendapati mata marun itu memancarkan binarnya.

.

* * *

.

Itulah awal mula dari pertemanan Aomine dan Kagami, awal mula dari basket, dan awal mula dari kompetisi mereka. Kuroko semakin sering mengajarkan tidak hanya Kagami-kun, tetapi Momoi-chan dan Kise-kun, yang juga mulai berteman dengannya. Kadang ia suka berkelahi dengan Daiki, merebutkan perhatian Kuroko atau kue sampai mereka menangis, tetapi itu kompetisi hanya diantara mereka. Mereka juga akan melindungi Ryouta jika Shougo-kun jahil kepadanya.

Kuroko akan melihat mereka berkumpul—Daiki berada paling depan—untuk menangkap jangkrik atau kumbang, dengan Kagami menggeleng jijik hanya untuk ditarik kembali. Kuroko perlahan melihat sebuah pertemanan yang terbentuk, membuat hatinya penuh rasa bangga dan lega, sampai suatu saat Daiki mengejutkan mereka semua…

Saat itu Kuroko mengajarkan cara _dribble_ variatif dengan kedua tangan, ia membaca online itu cukup membantu untuk membiasakan kedua tangan anak saat berganti posisi _dribble_ (2), Daiki berlari sembari mendribble, memasukkan bola dengan sempurna ke ring lapangan yang tiga kali lipat lebih tinggi darinya.

"Hey, Kagami." Ia berjalan mendekati temannya yang tengah mencoba memantulkan bola dengan tangan kirinya, "nikahi aku."

Kagami hanya merengut dan menelengkan kepala, membuat suara setengah rengekan seperti: "eeh? Enggak mau. Itu, kan, buat orang besar." Ia menggeleng-geleng dan Kuroko terdiam, tidak mengerti apa Daiki mengerti apa maksud dari menikah.

"Ya, berarti nanti kalau sudah besar!"

"Eeeh…?"

"Daiki-kun," Kuroko memanggilnya, Daiki terlihat takut karena mungkin merasa melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Tetapi Kuroko hanya berjongkok, "nanti jangan pulang dulu, ya?"

Daiki terdiam tetapi Kuroko memberinya senyuman yang penuh makna, dan betul saja. Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, Kuroko sudah bersender di pintu kantornya, Daiki dulu suka masuk ke ruangannya karena mamanya suka menitipkannya ke Kuroko. Ia segera masuk dan memanjat kursi yang berada berlawanan dengan kursi berputar Kuroko.

Ia melihat ada setoples permen yang ia segera gapai, tetapi Kuroko segera menariknya. Tangan mungilnya tidak dapat mencapainya dan ia harus memajukan tubuhnya, ia mencoba menghentakkan kursi agar kursinya mendekati meja. "Tetsu mau!"

Kuroko hanya tersenyum datar, matanya berkilat jahil. "Bukannya Daiki-kun enggak boleh makan permen sama ibu?"

Daiki cemberut kesal, bibir bawahnya maju dan ia melipat tangannya kesal. "Kuroko-sensei jangan dengerin ibu," dan Kuroko melebarkan senyumnya mendengar panggilannya berganti. Biasanya, Daiki akan mengganti menjadi ' _Kuroko-sensei'_ karena ia ingin Kuroko luluh karena ia tidak memangggilnya dengan panggilan yang tidak sopan.

Ia tertawa kecil, lalu mengganti toples dengan kukis coklat berbentuk udang karang yang Daiki suka, "oke, ini saja. Tetapi Daiki-kun harus janji satu hal."

Mata Daiki lebih berbinar, melihat kudapan kesukaannya, dan segera mengangguk tanpa berpikir ulang, "iya!"

Kuroko menyerahkan kuenya, "Daiki-kun harus berkata jujur, ya?"

Daiki menggigit kue keringnya, pipinya bersemu senang, "hm-mm…"

Kuroko memajukan tubuhnya untuk menangkap kontak mata dengan muridnya, menarik perhatiannya. "Daiki-kun kenapa ingin menikah dengan Taiga-kun?"

Daiki memperlambat kunyahannya, kakinya mengayun-ayun di kursi, "karena aku ingin selalu bersama Kagami."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kuroko penasaran.

"Karena… karena aku cinta dia!" serunya, sembari tersenyum lebar dengan coklat menempel di pipi.

Kuroko menaikkan satu alis, "maksudnya, Daiki-kun?"

Daiki merengut, tidak suka Kuroko tidak lebih tahu dari dia, "maksudku, ih, aku sayang dan ingin selalu bersamanya! Main basket selamanya!"

Kuroko mengerjap mata terkejut mendengar jawaban polos itu, tetapi melihat maksud baik di balik kesalah-pahaman itu, Kuroko tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. "Tentu, Daiki-kun. Tentu Taiga-kun juga sayang Daiki-kun…"

.

* * *

.

" _Ibu, kenapa, sih, Kobayashi-san menikah?"_

 _Aomine-san tengah menyuapi anaknya, mata anaknya memperhatikan teman ayahnya dan istrinya tengah berfoto di depan kue pernikahan mereka. Aomine-san mengikuti tatapan anaknya, lalu tersenyum, bibirnya yang bertorehkan lipstik matte mengukir sebuah u. "Karena, Daiki, mereka telah jatuh cinta?"_

" _Jatuh cinta?" Daiki berkata di antara kunyahan._

 _Mamanya hanya mengusap nasi yang ada di mulutnya, sembari berkata lembut, "jatuh cinta adalah saat kamu menyayangi seseorang dan ingin selalu bersamanya."_

 _._

* * *

 _._

("Tunggu, Kuroko—er, _sensei_! Itu tidak pernah terjadi," Taiga tidak percaya ini, pipinya panas dan kedua telinganya memerah. Kenapa juga ia harus malu dengan sebuah cerita kanak-kanak?

Kuroko hanya menahan tawanya di balik cangkir tehnya, ia telah menyiapkan kue kering dan teh—kukis yang sama sewaktu dulu, seingat Kagami—"tapi memang seperti itu yang Aomine-kun ceritakan. Anak kecil belum bisa berbohong, Taiga-kun."

Kagami hanya membuang muka, pipinya masih memerah dan ia menyambar kue kering dan memakannya sekali gigit. "Eh… terserah, lanjut!"

Kuroko meletakkan tehnya sembari berkata, "dulu kau juga suka mempercepat kunyahan kalau malu.")

.

* * *

.

Setelah kejadian kecil itu, tidak ada yang mengungkit lagi, dan Kuroko sangat lega. Mereka, toh, masih kecil.

Lebih pentingnya, setelah diperkenalkan dengan dunia basket, Kagami tidak bisa berhenti untuk bermain. Ia mempunyai dedikasi dan determinasi. Begitu juga dengan Aomine. Keduanya semakin membaik. Bahkan saat mereka naik ke SD—walau Kuroko tidak lagi mengajarnya—mereka akan tetap main di lapangan yang sama bersama.

Kagami dan Aomine pergi ke SD yang sama, dekat dengan perumahan mereka. Mereka akan bermain setelah pulang sekolah, menunggu Kuroko pulang dari TK dan mereka akan bermain bersama sampai sore, menyisakan Kuroko harus berbicara dengan kedua orang tua mereka agar mendapat ijin.

Kuroko akan mentraktir mereka burger di Maji Burger, saat itu Kagami suka sekali makan sampai uang saku Kuroko habis. Tetapi ia tidak keberatan, mereka hanya anak kecil, dan Kuroko akan berakhir diajak makan malam bersama keluarga mereka di akhir pekan. Suatu saat mereka sudah kelas dua SD, Daiki memintanya membuat janji, dengan saksi Kagami.

"Tetsu, aku dan Kagami membuat janji," ia memulai dan Kuroko hanya menopang dagu dengan tertarik, ia tengah terduduk di kursi penonton.

"Janji apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

Daiki membusungkan dada dan menarik lengan Taiga, "kita akan menjadi ace!" Kagami juga tersenyum lebar, ikut membusungkan dada.

"Ya, dan kita akan bermain di NBA!" seru Kagami, "kita akan menjadi ace di NBA!"

Kuroko terdiam, terkesan dengan kedua bocah yang masih bau kencur ini, dan akhirnya tertawa kecil. Daiki merengut merasa tidak dianggap serius, "Tetsu jangan ketawa!"

Suaranya tidak terlalu terdengar karena Kuroko menutup mulutnya tetapi bahunya terguncang, dan Kuroko mengangguk menyesal, "maaf, saya hanya senang saja, saya akan mendukung kalian selalu."

Daiki tersenyum puas dan mengepalkan tangannya, mendekati Kuroko dan Kuroko sadar Aomine ingin ' _fist bump_ ', ia kembali tersenyum geli tetapi dengan senang mengepalkan tangannya. Aomine menyikut Kagami, yang segera mengepalkan tangannya, dan ketiganya mempertemukan buku-buku jari mereka.

.

* * *

.

"Kenapa kamu harus pindah…"

Suara itu bergetar dan Kagami pertama kali merasakan dadanya sesak mendengar suara itu. "…Aku harus karena pekerjaan ayahku."

"Tidak bisa tahun depan…?" Daiki membalas tatapannya dan Kagami melihat butiran air— _tangis_ —di ujung matanya. Kagami juga merasakan matanya panas.

"Tidak bisa, Aomine!" suaranya serak dan ia tidak suka perasaan ini. Ia lalu menunduk, melototi sepatunya. "Aku tidak akan _selamanya_ di Amerika."…kan?

Aomine hanya kembali menunduk, tetapi lalu ia mengelap hidungnya yang mulai beringus. Ia mengepal tangannya. "Janji, ya?" ia memaksa sebuah senyuman dan ia meninju bahu Kagami pelan. "Amerika dimana NBA bermain, kan?"

Kagami buru-buru mengangguk, lalu Aomine melanjutkan, "kau harus jago bermain basket, jangan seperti dulu, lalu kalau kamu pulang kita harus menjadi rival! Lalu setelah itu kita ke NBA bersama!"

Pipi Kagami terasa panas dan bibirnya tidak tertahankan untuk tersenyum lebar, ia lalu merengut mengingat godaan Aomine, "Hey, aku cukup bagus kamu saja yang tidak mau mengakui!" tapi lalu ia membalas meninju bahu Aomine. Mereka berpisah untuk terakhir kalinya, kali ini Daiki mengecup bibirnya sebelum pemberitahuan pesawatnya dan itu hal yang tidak ia lupakan, seperti sebuah segel janji mereka.

Karena ia tahu semuanya akan baik-baik saja, mereka akan terus bertemu. Sampai NBA, sampai mereka menjadi pemain basket pro. Ia juga mulai semangat untuk pindah, tidak terlalu sedih walau ia tidak akan bertemu Aomine lagi. Ia berpisah untuk terakhir kalinya dengan bocah yang telah menjadi rivalnya, sekaligus bocah yang memperkenalkannya dengan teman baru dan menyulut semangat bermain basketnya.

Ia telah tumbuh bertemu dengan berbagai macam karakter, ia bertemu dengan Himuro Tatsuya, seorang anak Jepang yang setahun lebih tua darinya dan mempunyai ketertarikan yang sama dalam basket, ia tidak sabar memberi tahu Aomine tentang itu. Ia juga menceritakan tentang Aomine, tentang janji mereka. Bahkan saat ia tengah sulit berteman dan mengerti bahasa Inggris, orientasinya hanya satu. Basket. Basket bersama Aomine. Basket NBA bersama Aomine.

(Ia bisa membayangkan, setelah ia sudah lebih jago dari sebelumnya, ia akan pulang dan memenuhi janjinya. Siapa tahu Aomine juga sudah jago, kan? Tentu saja, dan itu yang ia membawanya tetap semangat tinggal di Amerika. Lagi pula, hal terburuk apa yang bisa terjadi?)

.

* * *

.

Tidak, dia tidak mengekspektasi apapun, tidak ada konflik— _plot twist—_ yang terparah dari ini yang melebihi perkiraannya. Tidak sebanding dengan disaat pertemanannya dengan Himuro sudah mulai retak dan kandas, tidak saat Himuro meninjunya dan melepas janji menjadi kakaknya, tidak saat ia digoda beberapa temannya yang rasis, atau disaat ia merasa tersingkir karena rintangan bahasa.

Tidak ada yang lebih parah dari melihat ibunya sendiri menghela nafas terakhir di kasur rumah sakit kamar 1304 di Pusat Kanker USC Norris, Los Angeles.

.

* * *

.

(Kagami tidak tahu apa yang salah. Apa ia melakukan suatu kesalahan? Apa maunya Tuhan? Ia tidak pernah tahu. Ayahnya tidak pernah menjelaskan, ia hanya membalikkan badannya setelah semua orang bubar dari pemakaman, ia bahkan tidak memanggil Taiga untuk kembali, ia hanya membiarkannya berdiri memandang batu nisan.

Kenapa dadanya sesak? Seperti ada gumpalan yang kini mengisi bilik-bilik jantung dan rongga-rongga paru-parunya, apa ini normal? Apa ia sakit? Ia mengepalkan tangan karena itu yang ia lakukan jika ia ingin menahan sakit. Ia tidak akan membiarkannya, ia tidak akan merepotkan ayahnya karena sakit.

Kagami balik ke rumah mereka, kini terasa lebih lebar dari yang ia inginkan. Atmosfernya dingin dan sepi, ia _merasa_ kesepian. Ayahnya kemana? Ayahnya pergi, kerja.

 _Kenapa kau menimbun dirimu dengan pekerjaan?_

 _Kenapa kau membiarkanku dalam kebingungan?_

…dan Taiga akan duduk di bis kuning sekolah, merasakan pandangan-pandangan temannya sementara ia akan berjalan ke kursi paling belakang sendiri, karena Himuro, sahabatnya beda sekolah— _"his mother pass away (ibunya meninggal).", "poor him, I hope it didn't happen to me (kasihannya, semoga itu tidak terjadi kepadaku).", "oh my god, that's so sad (ya tuhan, sedihnya)."—_ dan ia akan menatap kosong kaca jendela, hidungnya terasa panas dan sesak, sementara pandangannya akan memburam.

…Ia ingin kembali. Jika beruntung, ia ingin kembali ke Aomine.)

.

* * *

.

Kuroko menghela nafasnya yang berat, ia melirik jam yang menunjukkan sudah sejam mereka mengobrol. Tengkuknya terasa pegal, karena ia telah duduk tegak. Tehnya setengah penuh sudah dingin karena ditinggalkan, dan Kagami berhenti memakan kue keringnya, kini bahunya merosot dan matanya berubah sendu. Bukan Kagami yang ia sangat familiar.

"Maafkan saya." Ujar Kuroko pelan, nyaris berbisik.

Kagami perlahan menegakkan tubuhnya, membalasnya dengan senyuman sedih. Pasti terasa susah hanya untuk menaikkan bibirnya. Ia memberi tawaan hambar, "bukan salah siapa-siapa. Ia meninggal karena sakit. Aku tahu dia sudah berjuang." Ia menggedikkan bahu dan ekspresi tertahan.

Kuroko menggeleng pelan, ia memajukan tubuhnya dan meletakkan tangannya ke kepala yang sekarang tinggi itu, mengacak-acak rambut cepaknya, ia rindu rambut yang tidak pernah bisa jinak itu. "Iya, ini bukan, tetapi Kagami-kun jangan menyesali itu," Kagami menundukkan kepalanya, "ia pasti tahu betapa sayangnya kamu kepadanya, bahkan jika kau pikir kau belum memberi banyak."

"Aku masih suka berkelahi," suara itu serak, dada Kuroko terhenyuk, "aku kira kita masih ada sekitar sepuluh tahun lagi. Aku tidak punya kakak atau adik, seharusnya aku memintanya lebih dulu jika ini terjadi."

"Saya bisa menjadi kakakmu." Bantah Kuroko lembut, dan Kagami terkekeh rendah, ia menyenderkan tubuhnya. "Taiga-kun selalu menjadi murid sekaligus adikku."

Kagami tertawa, kali ini suaranya jelas dan cahaya matanya kembali, "terima kasih, Kuroko."

Kuroko mengangguk, "bagaimana dengan basket? Masih main?"

Kagami mengerlingkan matanya ke samping, meraba belakang lehernya gugup, "tidak tahu, Kuroko, aku dengar standar basket di Jepang rendah."

Kuroko berhenti tersenyum, "kau belum tahu. Tapi apa Taiga-kun masih main di Amerika?"

Kagami menghela nafas, "iya, sih—"

"dan itu satu-satunya yang terpenting. Jangan menyerah begitu saja karena apa yang kau dengar. Kau masih mau menjadi, saya quote, 'ace di NBA',"

Kagami berdecak, "che, itu kan aku masih kecil. Aku cukup bagus juga di SMP-ku yang dulu." Kagami menangkap jam dinding, menoleh kembali ke gurunya, "lagian… kau bukannya harus pulang?"

Kuroko tersenyum kecil, Kagami bisa merasakan tawa dibalik kata-katanya, "Akashi-kun nanti akan menjemputku. _Lagian,_ Taiga-kun masih mau menjadi pemain NBA, kan?"

"Akashi-san… pengacara yang menjadi tetanggamu? Masih?" Kagami mendesah, "ya, tentu saja aku masih mau, Kuroko- _sensei."_ Honorifik dibaca dengan nada cemooh.

"Bagus." Kuroko tersenyum dan Kagami merasa terlalu familiar dengan senyum itu, kali ini dadanya kembali sesak sampai ke kerongkongan, tetapi perutnya juga merasakan hangat. Hangat nostalgia dari senyuman gurunya yang ia berikan jika Kagami berhasil mencetak skor, atau bercekcok dengan Daiki. Ia menambahkan, "kita berbagi apartemen sekarang di Chiba, lebih dekat dari sini dan kantor barunya."

"Ooh…" _Tidak menjadi tetangga Aomine lagi…_ lalu, Kagami seperti teringat sesuatu, ia segera mengambil tasnya yang bersender di samping kursi, merogoh sesuatu lalu memberikan sebuah bingkisan kepada Kuroko. "Nih, aku bawa oleh-oleh dari L.A., tidak banyak tetapi… ah, itu ada kudapan yang aku suka, kau harus coba dan kalau di Amerika, porsinya cukup besar jadi…"

"Terima kasih, Taiga-kun." Ujar Kuroko sembari menaruh bingkisan itu ke dalam tasnya. Ia menunjuk teh di depan Kagami, "diminum dulu tehnya," yang segera Kagami ambil dan teguk cepat. Kuroko memperhatikan muridnya, kini besar dan tinggi dengan otot yang terbentuk walau dengan jaketnya yang tebal, ia yakin sekali Kagami tidak berhenti bermain basket.

Mereka terdiam dalam atmosfer yang nyaman, menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain dan pikiran keduanya kembali mengembara ke nostalgia. Sampai pintu terbuka, membuat keduanya menoleh karena suara decitan pintu. Awalnya Kagami kira itu Akashi-san, tetapi malah menunjukkan seorang pemuda tinggi, kulitnya gelap seperti cokelat dan rambutnya biru dongker potong pendek.

Sebuah alarm berbunyi di pikiran Taiga, matanya melebar dan hatinya berdebar karena ia tahu detil penampilan itu, dan saat pemuda itu membuka mulutnya, "Tetsu, Akashi bilang dia ada rapat jadi agak telat—"suaranya hilang saat matanya bertemu mata Kagami.

Wajah itu, terpahat karena umur, mata berbentuk almond yang sama. Dulu selalu berkilat semangat tetapi sekarang hilang segala kepolosan, berganti ketidak tertarikan. Gerakannya juga berubah, tidak se-hyper dulu, lebih bergerak malas. Tetapi ia tahu, ia sangat familiar dengan iris biru dongker yang tajam itu.

Pemuda itu sempat mengerutkan alisnya bingung, mengorek otaknnya untuk mengingat orang yang sangat familiar ini. Tetapi kemudian senyuman—bukan, _seringai_ —pemuda itu merekah, membuat jantung Kagami begitu sesak dan berdebar kencang sampai suaranya serak saat ia memanggil,

"Aomine…?"

Reflek pemuda itu membatukkan tawa, seperti ia menemukan suatu penemuan besar, mata malas itu melebar. Ia terkekeh sembari memberi salut dengan dua jari.

" _Istri..._ "

.

* * *

.

Finis.

.

Note:

(1) camel clutch: adalah teknik gulat yaitu dengan menibani lawannya (telungkup) dan menarik kepalanya dari belakang.

(2) ref: _Howard Elite Basketball, Youth Basketball Drill for 4 years old_ (youtube).

.

\+ saya kadang mempunyai kesulitan dengan kata gantinya Kuroko :v. Lebih baik _saya_ atau _aku_ , ya? Sebenarnya menurut saya kondisional kayak seperti ini, tetapi tidak tahu juga…

\+ saya cuma ingin membuat aomine kecil (yang polos dan tidak begitu paham apa maksud dari menikah) meminta kagami kecil untuk menjadi istrinya, tapi malah berkembang ._.

\+ oke, mungkin saya ingin memasukkan akakuro dikit-dikit…? Makanya umur Akashi sama kayak Kuroko :VVVV /noregret

\+ ending yang aneh.


End file.
